Competencia para enamorarte
by Karito Heaven3
Summary: Fuyu tiene 17 años, por sus padres, regresó a su lugar de nacimiento donde conoció a un chico el cual se enamoro por 1 vez, Lysandro. Ella siempre fracaso en el amor, por ello ya no cree en el y piensa que es una estupidez. Su primo, Dimitry, piensa que no debe ser asi, entonces, él organiza una pequeña competencia, donde participan los chicos que piensa que son buenos para ella.


Fic: Competencia para enamorarte

Fuyu POV

* * *

Dicen que la gente madura más rápido por el sufrimiento, y yo soy una de estas... Podríamos decir que desde los 10 años soy madura, pero igual actúo infantilmente con las personas que quiero. Soy muy diferente a las demás chicas, odio lo cursi, odio el rosa, cosa que amaba de pequeña pero ya no, odio usar putifaldas, amo leer mangas, cómics y ver anime... ósea soy medio Friki... Me llega un comino lo que dicen de mí, yo soy así.

En el amor soy un asco, cuando me enamoro termino arruinando todo o simplemente a él le gusta otra chica... Mi himno es Romance en Re Sostenido de PXNDX, una canción que simplemente me llena y describe lo que siento.

Hoy es mi primer día en el Sweet Amoris... que nombre más estúpido, pero la educación es buena y me servirá para ser una médica muy reconocida y poder largarme de mi casa...sé que es huir de mis problemas, pero ya no soporto ese lugar.

- Buenos días señorita Clare -creo que es la directora.- tiene que dirigirse a la sala de delegados para terminar su transferencia.

- Señora directora, por favor solo dígame Fuyu y me podría mostrar dónde queda la dichosa sala.

La directora me la mostró con gusto... A veces saber tratar con los adultos me sirve.

- Buenos días, ¿se encuentra Nathaniel?

- Buenos días, Yo soy Nathaniel el delegado principal... ¿Puedo ayudarte?- me contesto un chico de ojos miel muy hermosos.

- Amnmn bueno yo- olvide decirlo... cuando veo a un chico "sexy" me pongo nerviosa. - Soy nueva... y la directora me dijo algo sobre mis papeles de transferencia. - vi que el joven tenía una montaña de papeles en su escritorio y...- No quiero molestarte... me puedes decir como terminar mi papeleo, he visto que tienes mucho que hacer y creo que sería peor dejarte hacer mi papeleo.

- NO...- se puso rojo.- yo lo hago, no quiero incomodarte. A parte es mi trabajo.

- Nathaniel por favor insisto, me preocupa que tengas mucho trabajo y que tengas más por mí.

- Amnn yo...- Creo que puedo freír un huevo en su cara- Tienes que ir a buscar al profesor Dimitry para que te puedas inscribir en su clase, ya que es el único salón donde hay cupo.

- Dijiste Dimitry... ¿Dimitry Clare?

- Si- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿lo conoces?

- Claro. Es mi primo... no sabía que trabajaba aquí.

- ¿Primo?- vi cómo se dio un golpe en la frente.- Nathaniel eres un idiota- esto último dijo susurrando.

- ¿Qué pensabas? - me reí un poco- me llamo Fuyu Clare y tú eres Nathaniel...

- Amsterdom... Nathaniel Amsterdom... Un gusto.

- Pues espero llevarme bien contigo. Te traeré el papeleo luego, primero buscaré a mi primo. - dije mientras salía de la sala.

Salí de aquella sala y me fije la hora, en mi reloj colgante, y vi a Dimitry desde lejos y me acerque a él.

- ¡Dimitry! ¿Cómo has estado? te extrañe mucho - dije mientras lo abrazaba.

- Fuyu, pequeña, estoy bien ¿y tú?

- Podríamos decir que si... Y Magdalena ¿Cómo está?

- Excelente y preciosa como siempre. - Ella es su novia es muy hermosa y es comprensible.

- Me alegro... Primo, Nathaniel me pidió que me firmaras esto- le mostré el documento de transferencia y él sonrió.

- Parece que soy tu tutor, ahora te protegeré más...Fuyu me olvide decirte… Me casaré con Magdalena- él se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Es en serio? - Asintió- ¡Qué bien! Son la pareja perfecta, Alababa a los dioses que te dieron la valentía de por fin pedirle su mano.

- Cállate… Espero que te consigas una pareja para ese día. -le di una mirada asesina. - Fuyu ya es hora que te consigas un novio, ya tienes 17 años, yo a tu edad ya tenía 30 ex...

- Se lo diré a Magdalena.

- Está bien, me callaré... pero dime cómo te pareció Nathaniel.

- Dimitry, ¿es en serio?- puse los ojos en blanco.

- Solo dime...

- Me pareció simpático, buena persona, me gustan sus ojos, parece una persona muy responsable, pero se esfuerza mucho y eso me preocupa...

- ¿Te preocupas por él? - dijo y me miró con una cara de estar tramando algo...- ¿te gustó?

- DIMITRY RECIÉN LO CONOZCO.

- Puede ser amor a la primera vista...

- Eso no existe... Dim no me quiero enamorar... ya han jugado con mi corazón muchas veces que hasta hay versiones para Windows 7, 8, xp y Android.

- Sé que algún día te enamorarás...

- Sigue soñando, ya firma esto.- Lo firmó y me lo entregó- Gracias, nos vemos más tarde en clase.

- Hasta luego.

Con los papeles en mano me dirigí a la sala de delegados.

- Nathaniel… ¿Estás ahí?

- Si... AUCH! -Este estaba en el piso recogiendo su lapicero y se golpeó con la mesa.

- Nathaniel. ¿Estás bien?- me acerque para asegurarme que estaba bien.

- Emnmn si, en perfecto estado. - Él estaba más rojo que un tomate- Si quieres dime Nath...

- Está bien, Nath... Acá están los papeles-Le entregué los papeles- ya los firmó, bueno me retiro quiero conocer el lugar.

- Gracias por esto, puedes ir a revisar el instituto sola o ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Prefiero ir por mi cuenta... A parte no te quiero interrumpir, y menos estorbar.

- Tienes razón, entonces, nos vemos luego... Cualquier cosa no dudes en venir a verme.

- Está bien, Chao.- y me largue de la sala.

Nathaniel POV

* * *

"Tienes razón, entonces, nos vemos luego... Cualquier cosa no dudes en venir a verme"... Es en serio Nath, no pudiste decir " Fuyu espera ya terminé, te puedo acompañar, aparte tú nunca serías un estorbo", pero no, me salió esa tontería, por qué esa pequeña de ojos grises y cabello café me gusta tanto… digo me parece muy linda.

Después de estar 5 minutos, de estar arrepintiéndome por no haberle insistido a Fuyu hasta que se abrió la puerta.

- Nathaniel, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro, Profesor Dimitry… ¿Qué sucede?

- Ahora dime solo Dimitry, vengo a hablar sobre Fuyu...

- So-sobre Fu-Fuyu…- Excelente el primo de ella viene a conversar y yo le hablo como un tarado. - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- ¿Te parece simpática? ¿Linda? O quizás… ¿Te atrae de una manera sexual? - Esto tiene que ser una broma...

- ¿D-de m-manera s-sexual? ¿Estás bromeando?

- Entonces no te atrae...

- No, digo sí, pero yo esto yo... Me parece una chica hermosa y creo que me gusta.

- Eso quería escuchar. Bueno me retiro. Solo eso quería saber.

- Espere, por qué la pregunta.

- Ya te enterarás...Nos vemos en clase. - dicho esto se fue dejándome varias dudas.

No entiendo el por qué y el cómo estuve metido en este interrogatorio… Fuyu… Tu primo es raro…

Fuyu POV

* * *

Ya voy como 10 minutos sentada en la escalera que aburrido, veré el segundo piso... ESTA IGUAL QUE ABURRIDO, es igual que el 1er piso... Un momento, vi una puerta abierta, y por ello decidí pasar por ella, y me encontré con otras escaleras, mnmnmnm interesante, la curiosidad me mató y subí por estas hasta llegar a la azotea... Increíble... Que hermosa vista...

Me quedé sorprendida por tan hermosa vista y una brisa tan fresca que hacía que mi cabello se moviera, pero sentí que unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron de la cadera, me taparon mi boca y me llevaron detrás de unos casilleros viejos.

- Oigan hay alguien aquí, ahhh pura imaginación mía- era el conserje quién hablaba. Miré al pelirrojo que me sujeto de esa manera y me hizo una señal de silencio.- A entendido, ahora voy- dijo el señor por su boqui toqui- por qué en esta escuela siempre hay algo que limpiar.

Y el conserje se fue, el pelirrojo aun no me soltaba.

- ¿Podrías soltarme?

- Y si no quiero...

- Te dejaré estéril... ¿Me entiendes? - este me soltó y yo suspiré- ¿Por qué rayos me sujetaste de esa manera?

- Mira tabla agradéceme, porque gracias a mí no te enviaron a dirección en tu 1er día de clases.

- ¿Tabla?

- Si de tabla de planchar por PLANA.

- No soy plana, quizás para ti si, por que te gustan aquellas que trabajan en las esquinas de noche.

- Quizás...- soltó una pequeña risilla... PUTO- y tabla… ¿cómo te llamas?

- Tabla tus nalgas, yo me llamo Fuyu Clare.

- CÁLLATE IDIOTA.

- Bueno pero no te enojes, pero admítelo no tienes mucho que digamos...

- CÁLLATE... NO SOY PLANO.

- Como digas... ¿Y cómo te digo ya que no eres el señor plano?

- Castiel Helminthom.

- Pues un gusto Castiel.- Admiren mi sarcasmo, él solo se volteó y sacó una caja de cigarrillos.- ¿Fumas?

- Si...- dijo metiéndose el cigarrillo encendido en la boca.

- Te hace mal, de verías dejar de fumar.

- CÁLLATE PARECES MI MADRE.

- Solo digo... Te puede dar Cáncer y... Eso lleva a la muerte en muchos casos.

- No me importa.

- Castiel - agarré su cigarro, lo lancé al piso y lo pise para apagarlo- Lo hice por tu bien.

- QUÉ MIERDA HACES...

- Lo tenía que hacer, no quiero que nadie más muera por eso...

- Bahhhh...entonces me tendrás que pagar por eso- dijo mientras me acorralaba a en una pared.

- Castiel aléjate - y solo se acercó más y más pero una voz lo detuvo.

- Castiel, puedo saber por qué estás tan cerca de esa bella dama

Un joven de cabello blanco con negro en las puntas, ojos de diferentes color, uno de color medio ámbar y el otro de color verde... Me quedé embobada por su mirada...Pero que estoy diciendo... _Te puedes enamorar a primera vista quién sabe_... Dimitry me dijo una vez eso, pero nunca lo creí... Un momento… esa heterocromia… se me hace familiar...

- Bah... Lysandro interrumpiste en la mejor parte. - dijo el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba de mí y se dirigía a la puerta - lo continuaremos luego- me guiño un ojo y se fue.

- Perdona a mi amigo, es muy problemático, ¿Te hizo algún daño señorita?

- Emnmn no... Yo bueno también me tengo que ir...Emnmn nos vemos...

- Espera.- él me sujetó de la muñeca antes de que me fuera por la puerta- ¿Cuál es tu bello nombre?

- Fuyu Clare... Emnmn ya me tengo que ir nos vemos...- me solté de su agarré y me fui corriendo hasta mi salón que estaba en el 1er piso D8

Me cansé, ¿Por qué corrí así? Quizás no quería estar más tiempo ahí arriba a solas con Lysandro... Lysandro hasta su nombre es igual... Sería una extraña coincidencia... Pero eso sería muy bueno para ser verdad.

- Señorita Clare, solo porque es tu 1er día te perdonaré esta- dijo mi querido profesor Dimitry.

Cuando entré al salón sentí como todas las chicas babeaban por Dim... parece que Magdalena tiene competencia.

- Bueno Clase, Ella es Fuyu Clare, mi prima hermana, por favor sean amables con ella.

- Gracias Profesor Dimitry- Ok fue raro...- Por favor ignoren el hecho de que sea prima de nuestro profesor.

- Bueno Fuyu te sentaras al lado de ... - había dos sitios disponibles, uno al lado de una chica rubia que se notaba que se cree que es la reina del mundo, y otro al lado de un chico de ojos verde esmeralda con cabello marrón. Por favor, con la chica, por favor... - Kentin Williams. - hasta ahora no sé por qué rogué.

- ¿Te quieres sentar al lado de la ventana o aquí? - me pregunto el tal Kentin.

- Si no incomoda prefiero la ventana.

- Tenía un presentimiento de que dirías eso, tu primo, mejor dicho el profesor nos dijo que te gustaba mucho ver el cielo y la naturaleza.

- ¿Dim habla de mí?

- Claro, nos dijo que eras una chica muy linda y no mintió eres muy hermosa- se sonrojó-... Digo bueno que eres linda tal como lo mencionó tu primo.

- Gra-Gracias - Genial, excelente un chico me dijo hermosa- ¿Y eres bueno en los estudios?

- Podríamos decir que sí, soy el 1er puesto... ¿Y tú?

- También, veo que tendré competencia.

- Entonces prepárate.

- Nahhh. No seré 1er puesto voluntariamente, soy muy distraída y me encanta dibujar en clase.

- ¿Dibujas? ¿Me muestras uno de tus dibujos?

- Claro.- saqué mi Block de dibujos y se lo mostré.

- Este genial este - señaló mi dibujo favorito- Tienes una buena habilidad.

- Sr Williams, Srta. Clare podrían tomar un poco de atención.

- Disculp...

- Fue mi culpa profesor Dimitry le pedí que me mostrará algunos de sus dibujos.

- A esta bien, pero tomen nota, esto vendrá en el examen.

Ambos asentimos y nos pusimos a anotar lo que Dim decía, había veces donde nos reíamos disimuladamente por Amber, la rubia que babeaba por Dim... Pobechito según Kentin, tiene a una bruja babeando por él.

- ¿Fuyu quieres almorzar conmigo? - dijo Kentin.

- No, gracias, es que no tengo comida. Comeré en casa.- Miento, no comeré, no tengo hambre.

- Lo entiendo, nos vemos luego. - dijo el ojiverde mientras salía del salón.

- Fuyu, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Dimitry mientras acomodaba sus papeles.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dije mientras me acercaba a su escritorio.

- Dime... ¿Cómo te pareció Kentin? ¿Te pareció lindo? ¿Simpático? ¿Genial? ¿Sexy?

- ¡¿DIMITRY ES EN SERIO?!

- Fuyu debes de admitir de que es un buen partido.

- Buen partido mi abuela.

- Ok, ya entendí. No metas a Mamá Charlie en esto.- Así le decimos a nuestra abuelita.- Pero ya en serio, ¿cómo te pareció?

- Simpático, Inteligente, Alegre, Gracioso, Militar, linda sonrisa... SU CABELLO ES MÁS SEDOSO QUE EL MÍO, DIOS... quiero que me diga su secreto...

- Tenemos a otro más...

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada, pensaba en voz alta... Y se puede saber por qué Srta. Clare llegó tarde a mi clase.

- Es una linda historia...- me miró con su cara de " ¿es enserio?"... Puff ya fue...- estaba en la azotea ...

- Fuyu ese lugar está PROHIBIDO para los alumnos, no queremos que un idiota se caiga o se tire de ahí arriba.

- Dimitry, te dije que nunca más. Confía en mí.

- Y lo hago... - me dedico una tierna sonrisa- ¿Y estabas solas o acompañada?

- Dim... - bueno solo diré que si mi mirada matará... Dimitry ni siquiera se tendría que molestar en respirar - ¿Es en serio?

- Solo pregunto.

- Sí, no estaba sola- suspiré - un tal Castiel Helminthom estaba también, después subió un tal Lysandro...

- ¿Ainsworth?

- Emnmn no sé, no le pregunté.

- ¿Pero por qué no le preguntaste?

- Porque me fui - mejor dicho, hui gaymente - ya que tenía clases con cierto profesor.

- ¿Castiel te pareció simpático?

- Un poco, me gustó su ojos grises y me ayudo para que el conserje no me vea- rodee los ojos.- Es del tipo Tsundere y fuma.

- Ok, entiendo… hay alguien más…- Eh?...- Te veo después, cuídate.- Me beso la mejilla y se fue.

En serio… Dimitry planea algo... Y ese algo no creo que me gustará...

Castiel POV

* * *

(Advertencia: Mi no se hace responsable por la actitud de este Andrés digo Castiel... Cualquier crítica comunicar, gracias)

Ah! Que aburrido. ODIO ESTO, maldita cárcel educativa, si me dieran un centavo por cada minuto que Farres me aburriera, me compraría una guitarra nueva y un amplificador. Ya van pasando como 2 horas desde que el estúpido de Lysandro me interrumpió con la tabla esa. Desde entonces, " mi mejor amigo" se enojó conmigo sin razón.

_ Flashback_

_- Castiel, podría saber el por qué de su acercamiento con Fuyu_

_- Porque puedo quería hacerlo._

_- Castiel, no debes actuar de esa forma con una señorita, en especialmente ella._

_- Lysandro, ¿por qué mierda te pones así? es la primera vez que actúas así cuando me acerco a una chica, ¿qué es para ti esa tabla?_

_- Se llama Fuyu Christine Clare Kurosaki._

_- Fuyu... Tabla... Es lo mismo._

_- Su nombre es Fuyu...Te pediría por favor que no te le vuelvas a acercar de esa manera._

_- Ni lo sueñes victoriano, mejor busca tu libreta._

_- No me molesta tu comentario, solo no quiero que te le acerques así, eso es todo. Con permiso._

_ Fin del flashback._

Y así el niño Lysandro se sentó en otra carpeta y no me ha hablado. No sé por qué actuó así y tampoco sé por qué carajos actué así…

ODIO ESTO… alguien sáqueme de aquí.

- Disculpe necesito hablar con el Sr. Helminthom- era el profesor de Historia, Dimitry Clare… Clare… en donde he escuchado eso…

- Sr. Helminthom- Dijo el profesor Farres.- El profesor te llama.

Me paré de golpe y me dirigí fuera del salón donde estaba Dimitry.

- ¿Y ahora qué hice?

- Nada, eso espero. ¿Conoces a Fuyu Clare?

- ¿La tabla?... Si… ¿Pasa algo con eso?

- ¿Tabla?

- Ya sabes de tabla de planchar por plana.

- Castiel ella es mi prima, como una hermana menor para mi.- me miró con mala cara… mierda… no lo sabía.- ¿Y qué te pareció ella?

- Una tabla.

- Digo en serio, Castiel.- me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Me pareció muy histérica e irritante.- dije.

- Fuyu tenía razón, eres de aquellos que son tsunderes.

- YO NO SOY TSUNDERE… AUNQUE NO SÉ QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESO.

- Si eres tsundere… y admite que mi primita te gusta.

- Como me puede gustar una tabla de planchar como ella.- me sonroje un poco, pero que carajos... POR QUÉ ME SONROJE - Y si sí, que te importaría.- ¿Y POR QUÉ DIJE ESTO?

- Bueno solo eso quería escuchar… espero que le tengas más respeto a MI prima. Nos vemos… Ah y deja de fumar.

- No me fastidies… eres igual a tu prima.

- ¿Ella te vio fumar?

- Sí. ¿Y?

- No lo vuelvas hacer frente de ella. Le afecta un poco.

- No entiendo.

- Solo digo que a ella y a mí nos afecta un poco, pero más a ella.

- Está bien, no fumaré en frente de ella. ¿Feliz?

- Un poco. Nos vemos. – Dimitry se fue y me dejo ahí solo. Perfecta oportunidad para fumar.

Encendí mi cigarro y empecé a fumar. Me pregunto por qué a esa tabla y a Dimitry le afecta ver a alguien fumar… Bahhh no sé por qué me preocupo por ella…

Fuyu POV

* * *

Como teníamos 40 minutos de almuerzo, me dirigí al jardín. Era un hermoso lugar, no tanto como la vista de aquella azotea, pero era muy hermosa. Me senté en el pasto y me puse a ver el cielo… _Sabes Fuyu, pienso que cuando miras el cielo es como si las nubes fueran las almas de las personas que quieres, ¿No lo crees?..._ Tío…

Saqué de mi bolso mi block de dibujos y empecé a perfeccionar un dibujo con una frase de mi canción favorita. Esta hoja, por el viento, salió volando por el viento y cayó a los pies de alguien.

- Disculpe, señorita esto es suyo– dijo, señalando mi dibujo, el joven con ojos de distinto color muy hermosos, y de un estilo victoriano… Era él… Lysandro- ¿Fuyu?

Mierda… me quede embobada, su mirada me causa esa sensación que tanto odio… esas estúpidas "maripositas en el estómago"… Qué asco… No debe ser eso… ni siquiera lo conozco, pero hay algo en él que se me hace muy familiar…

- Fuyu, ¿Usted se encuentra bien?

- Emnmn – sacudí la cabeza para reaccionar un poco – Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- Me alegro. Disculpe mis modales, soy Lysandro Ainsworth. Un gusto señorita Fuyu Clare. – dijo haciendo una reverencia… Parece un príncipe… Fuyu reacciona, los príncipes solo existen en cuentos de hadas modificados para los niños torpes.

- U-un gusto, Lysandro- DIOS… estoy nerviosa cerca de él… ¿Qué me sucede?

- Que hermoso dibujo y la frase también es bonita… - Comento sobre el dibujo que aún tenía en la mano.

- Gracias. La frase es de una canción.

- ¿Cuál canción?- Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mío- Oh lo siento yo no te quiero incomodar… - Dijo algo sonrojado… Que tierno… Fuyu REACCIONA.

- N-no im-importa… La canción es Romance en Re Sostenido. Si quieres te la muestro, la tengo en mi celular.

- Si no te molesta, me encantaría.

Entonces, saqué mi celular de mi bolso junto a mis audífonos, busque la canción, conecte los audífonos, le puse uno a Lysandro y otro me lo puse a mí, y le di a reproducir.

De verdad adoro esta canción, y muchas canciones de Panda, todo gracias a Charlie, mi hermano mayor, que tiene los mejores gustos en música del mundo. Cada vez que escucho esta canción empiezo a cantar, inspirada en todos los "desamores" que he tenido, digo esto porque la única en lastimarse… fui yo.

- Cantas hermoso- EH?... no me acorde que Lysandro estaba ahí, pero que… Que vergüenza…- Extrañaba oírte cantar.

- ¿Perdón?- ¿Extrañarme?

- E-esto n-no es nada… yo solo pensé en voz alta. Perdona si incomode.

- Está bien. ¿Quieres seguir escuchando música?

- Claro.

Y nos pusimos a escuchar música hasta que sentí cansada, con los parpados pesados… Creo que me dormí…

Lysandro POV

* * *

**_(OTRA ADVERTENCIA… NO SE SI ME SALDRA TAN VICTORIANO… pero lo intentaré)_**

Fuyu y yo escuchamos música por un buen tiempo, parece que estaba muy cansada, ya que se durmió apoyada en mi. Se ve muy tierna e indefensa, y yo quiero ser aquel joven que la proteja hasta las últimas condiciones; le quiero… No… le amo, desde aquel día que la conocí en aquel parque que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, a pesar que soy muy olvidadizo… ese día siempre estará en mi corazón.

_Flashback_

_Estaba caminando tranquilamente por el parque que tenía una hermosa laguna, cuando de pronto vi a una niña de aprox. 7 años con ojos grises, cabello castaño, pequeña, parecía muy frágil, pero era hermosa. Vi que estaba alimentando a los pájaros de aquel lugar cuando ella me preguntó:_

- _¿Tú también quieres alimentarlas?- solo asentí… estaba un poco nervioso.- Ven, siéntate. No muerdo, Si quieres puedo compartir esto contigo.- dijo señalando a la comida de aves._

- _ No quiero molestar._

- _No lo haces, ven siéntate, y alimentemos a estas comelonas aves- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se aceleraba un poco.- ¿Sucede algo?_

- _Enmn… ¿yo?... Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado._

- _Yo no te veo bien.-me miró fijamente… y yo me sonroje un poco.- Tienes unos ojos hermosos.- Por su comentario me sonroje aún más.- Perdóname. Pero en verdad tus ojos me encantan, son únicos.- dijo ella finalmente un poco sonrojada._

- _A veces pienso que se burlan de mí por la heterocromía que sufro._

- _No lo creo, son muy lindos. No sé tu nombre.- mencionó mientras lanzaba un poco de alimento de aves al suelo._

- _Lysandro Ainsworth._

- _¿Lysandro?, que nombre tan único como tus ojos. Yo me llamo Fuyu Christine Clare Kurosaki. Dime Christine… creo que es un nombre más normal que el otro._

- _Yo creo que es hermoso. Fuyu… Invierno en japonés._

- _No sabía lo que significaba._

- _Bueno, Christine ya lo haces._

- _Tienes razón. _

- _Entonces, ¿te puedo decir Fuyu?_

- _Sí. _

- _¿Eres nueva en la ciudad verdad?_

- _Recién llegue hoy. Es extraño, supuestamente yo nací aquí, pero siento que este no es mi lugar._

- _Quizás no has conocido todo el lugar._

- _No, no lo he hecho._

- _¿Q-Quieres que te muestre algunos lugares?_

- _¿De verdad?- dijo sonriendo- Me encantaría._

- _Vamos.- dije mientras le ofrecí mi mano y la lleve por una parte de la ciudad._

_Fin del Flashback_

Desde aquel día de invierno, Fuyu y yo nos conocemos. Sin embargo parece que su corazón cambió mucho. La noto más fría que antes, siento que ha sufrido mucho, ya no es la adorable niña de 7 años que alimentaba pájaros en el parque… Y no estuve con ella para poder cuidarla y protegerla. También se olvidó de mí, pero a pesar de todo ello, sigue usando el reloj colgante que le regalé el último día que la vi.

Ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente en mi hombro. No soporte más y le di um suave y pequeño beso en sus labios.

- Sr. Ainsworth, ¿Qué le haces a Fuyu?- Era el profesor Dimitry, el primo de ella.

- Yo…- No me salían las frases de mi boca, nunca pensé que me atrevería a darle un beso mientras dormía.

- Lysandro, fue su primer beso.

- ¿Su primer beso?

- Sí. Le acabas de robar su primer beso.

- Sé que esto sonará demasiado egoísta, pero me alegro haber sido su primer beso, y espero ser aquel que le dé el segundo, el tercero y todos los siguientes

- Eres muy cursi Lysandro. Me causas diabetes – Dimitry sonrió.- Pero eres una buena persona para mi prima.

- Me agrada que pienses eso de mí.

- Siempre lo pensé así… Sin embargo, no eres el único.

- No entiendo lo que dices Dimitry. ¿A qué te refieres con "no eres el único"?

- Pronto lo sabrás. Me harías un favor, despierta a Fuyu y acompáñala a su casa.

- Si no te incomoda, ¿Por qué quieres que la acompañe?

- ¿Quieres que se acuerde de ti? ¿SI o NO?

- Sí, pero no comprendo de qué me servirá acompañar Fuyu a su casa.

- Lysandro, siempre tan despistado. Le dirás que eres tú.

- No creo poder hacerlo.

- ¿Seguro?, te hago recordar que le robaste su primer beso.

- Lo intentare, por favor no le digas sobre este pequeño beso, siento que ella se enojaría conmigo, Y me dolería mucho ello.

- Está bien. Ya me retiro, tengo que ver algunos documentos.

- Hasta pronto Dimitry

Se retiró del jardín, mientras me preguntaba en aquella frase que dijo: "_Sin embargo, no eres el único"…. _¿Habrá más personas interesadas en Fuyu?

Fuyu POV

* * *

Sentí algo tibio en mis labios, capaz es baba. Ignorando esto seguí durmiendo…

Después de no sé cuantos minutos sentí que algo vibraba… era mi celular, que tenía un mensaje de Charlie.

- _¿Te diviertes en casa?_

- _No, hermanito, no._

- _Y el por qué es…_

- _Quiero regresar a mi verdadera casa._

- _Ya estás en casa. Ahí naciste ¿te olvidas?_

- _Si lo sé._

- _Entonces… Bueno te pregunto si te encontraste con tu amigo._

- _¿Cuál amigo?_

- _Ya sabes… Lysandro Ainsworth, el chico del parque, el de la heterocromía._

Y esto confirma algo… Lysandro es aquel chico…

- _Creo… que sí._

- _Entonces salúdalo… oye rata tengo clase, Chao… saluda a papa y a mama._

- _Lo haré… cuídate…_

Como extraño a mi hermano, él era mi única compañía, pero tuvo que viajar a Alemania para continuar con sus estudios. Mis padres no me toman mucha importancia, trabajan todo el día y me siento sola, por ello me trajeron aquí, para trabajar más… me alejaron de Viktor, mi mejor amigo… estoy sola…

Voltee para ver el jardín, pero me encontré con un rostro de un chico vestido al estilo victoriano descansando en mi hombro, me sonrojé al instante… no sé qué hacer es la primera vez que me sucede.., ¿Lo levanto? ¿Lo dejo dormir? ¿Lo golpeo?, no eso no.

¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! Lysandro se comenzó a mover… D8 Lo levante D8… me siento mal…

- No me dejes, por favor no me dejes. – empezó a hablar dormido.- No te vallas, por favor, no te subas a ese auto, te olvidaras de mi… Por favor quédate… - creo que está teniendo una pesadilla.

- Lysandro, despierta. Por favor…- lo comencé a mover para que se levantara.- Lysandro, por favor solo es una pesadilla. DESPIERTA- dije casi gritando.

- …- Lysandro por fin despertó.- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás tan angustiada?

- Tuviste una pesadilla, No despertabas, me preocupe…- de pronto Lysandro me abrazo y sentí que él sonrió.

- No te angusties, lamento haberte preocupado de esa forma.- me solté de su abrazo y decidí preguntarle.

- Lysandro ¿hay algo que me ocultes?

- ¿Q-qué? ¿y-yo?- dijo avergonzado y sonrojado.

- Si, algo sobre nosotros.- y él se puso más rojo, estaba como un tomate.

- ¿So-sobre nosotros?

- Si, sobre nosotros. ¿Me conocías antes?... aproximadamente 10 años.- Volvió a su tono natural de piel, suspiro y me vio fijamente haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

- Si pequeña dama. Soy aquel joven que conociste en un parque a tus 7 años.

- Entonces tú me diste este reloj- Dije mostrándole aquel reloj de color cobre que siempre llevaba puesto.

- Me alegra que lo uses hasta ahora. Cuando lo compre pensé en ti.- Dijo el victoriano haciéndome sonrojar.

- Gra-gracias, siempre me ha gustado.

- Fuyu, me permitirías acompañarte a tu casa.

- Emnm yo…- No quiero, sería un estorbo, pero no quiero que se sienta mal…- Esta bien.

- Entonces guíame y te seguiré.

Y fue así como me encontré a mi amigo de la infancia, el cual fue la persona que me hizo sentir, por primera vez, las sensaciones que aborrezco ahora.

- Es aquí.- Dije señalando un edificio de 2 pisos.- vivo en el segundo piso, ya es hora que entre, nos vemos Lys.

- Hasta pronto.- se acercó, me beso mi pálida mano y dijo.- Sueña como cuando eras niña.- Me sonroje de pronto. Me acuerdo una vez, que le conté a Lysandro sobre que soñé que nos casábamos y eso.

- Lysandro…

- Ten dulces sueños.- Dijo finalmente y se fue.

Tengo varias sensaciones que me desagradan, me lancé a mi cama y me acomode para dormirme un rato…

Dimitry POV

* * *

Después de ver las "conquistas" de mi prima en el día de hoy, decidí comenzar con un plan para que tuviera un novio. Una competencia para enamorarla. Sé que a Fuyu no le gustará mi idea (me ahorcara) pero es por su bien, necesita conocer el amor por fin…

Le mandé un mensaje de texto a Nathaniel, Kentin, Castiel y a Lysandro para que fueran al patio del colegio a las 11:00pm. El primero en llegar fue Nathaniel, después Kentin, de ahí Castiel y finalmente Lysandro.

- Que hace el estúpido este aquí, anda vete a ordenar tu mierda de papeleo.- dijo Castiel al ver a Nathaniel.

- Cállate Castiel, no estoy de humor, hoy día fue un día complicado y estresante.

- ¿Paso algo Nathaniel?- dijo Kentin,

- No, nada, solo hice algo estúpido.

- Vaya, el chico perfecto de la escuela hizo algo estúpido.- dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.

- Podrían calmarse.-Dijo por fin Lysandro.- No sé por qué estamos aquí, pero deberíamos estar calmados.

- Lysandro tiene razón, ¿a ustedes también les enviaron este mensaje de texto con el mismo número?- Dijo el chico militar.

- Parece que si.- Dijo el rubio

- Desafortunadamente.- dijo Castiel.

- ¿Por qué será que solo a los 4 nos hallan citado aquí y a altas horas de la noche?- comentó el chico al estilo victoriano.

- Me llega verga, solo quiero irme a dormir.

- Castiel, usa un lenguaje más decente.

- Como si me importara lo que dices.- Dijo el pelirrojo sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo en su boca.

- No fumes, cuantas veces lo voy a decir.- Y por fin aparecí ante ellos.

- Dimitry, usted nos citó aquí- dijo Lysandro.

- Profesor, no cree que muy tarde.

- Valla al señor delegado se le paso la hora de dormir, pobrecito.

- Ya vasta, profesor Dimitry, ¿Es por lo que me comento hace unos días? - Hablo Kentin.

- Si, específicamente, Fuyu es el tema aquí.

- Entonces la competencia comienza, ¿ellos son mis "rivales"?

- ¿Rivales?- dijo el victoriano algo enojado.

- No entiendo.- dijo el confundido delegado.

- Yo menos. Que tiene que ver la tabla con esto.

- Castiel, habla con más respeto a mi prima.

- No prometo nada.

- No sé por qué te digo algo. Bueno el punto de esta reunión es sobre una competencia para ver quién es el chico que enamora a Fuyu para antes del 15 de julio.

- ¿15 de julio?- pregunto el rubio.

- Es la fecha de tu casamiento verdad, Dimitry.- dijo aún más enfadado el victoriano.

- Exacto, quiero que ella valla con una pareja pero que ella se sienta a gusto con él y sean novios.

- ¿Y por qué mierda piensas que me interesa eso?

- Porque creo, no, estoy seguro de que todos ustedes sintieron algo por Fuyu al verla por primera vez… ¿O me equivoco?

Todos se sonrojaron un poco y me fui retirando diciendo.- No les obligo a esto, pero si quieren a Fuyu… compitan para enamorarla. Solo me interesa su felicidad, y por su bien… no le comenten nada de esto a ella.


End file.
